Meeting You Was Fate
by akisemidori
Summary: NO I'M SORRY TADAMU IS IMPOSSIBLE (is now hated by tadamu shipper, oh well) I ship amuto, rimahiko and obviously more. Summary: so, amu is starting Seiyo Elementary and yes shugo charas are definitely going to be here. Anyway, rather than having them be involved in accidents with x eggs, this story will have multi arcs of life situations about growing up... R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue (Amu's POV)

Mou, life is so boring. Meaningless. Pointless.

I feel like dying.

Why can't they see me for who I am?

Oh. Right.

'Cos I never tried to be honest with myself, much less to outsiders. Guess all that's left for me to blame is myself.

Dying is fine- there's nothing to lose, but no gain either. And, because I'm such a selfish girl, I don't want to die before fulfilling my dreams. Watashi wa yume ni.

But, what are they? The me that lacks certain specialty, particularly that would make me more feminine. A healthy enthusiastic athlete, an aspiring artist, a homey kind of girl that bakes...

Can I really become someone like that? It would be hard... difficult... but

kito, soshitara, my would be-self isn't so impossible after all.

Giggling, with my life issues solved momentarily, I took that chance to fall into a deep slumber.

Heck, I even forgot that tomorrow would be my first day in Seiyo Elementary.


	2. Chapter 1: Start of something new

CH 1- Start of Something New

Amu POV:

An annoying clicking sound awoke my pleasant sleep... Ugh, what the hell was it anyway?

Beeping... alarm clock... SHIT SCHOOL!

Just at that moment mom called from below, saying that breakfast was ready.

Gee thanks that is like so helpful to know when i just woke up. Did you seriously not hear that my alarm clock had only just now stopped making noises?

Still half asleep I groggily made my way to the closet. Eek, scratch that, schools starting in 20 minutes. I shot up like a ninja and flipped through my closet in search of my uniform... Alas, I found it wrinkled but still manageable.

*After making it flashy and punk just to match my outside personality*

Ahh dammit just 2 more minutes to go. Ok, I am on the same street as the school now. Just as I was about to officially enter the frikin' building without being omitted late some gangster guy just had to bump into me, ruining my oh-so-perfect-don't-leave-me timing.

My first day of school, late.

Not the best thing ever right? So I snapped. "You sunova bitch, wtf is wrong with you. Now I'm late."

Shit. My bad. Not really smart to say to troublemakers. I am now sweating profoundly, trying to make it inconceivable. That asshole, apparently a sempai judging from the color of his student ID, was now checking me out. Seriously, I'm just a fourth grader. I don't have those sexy curves or whatever that drives hormones crazy so why can't you just leave me alone.

Anyway, shit was about to get more real until a blonde came over... Wahh, what a kawaii face! Ouji-samaaa~

Noticing right away that his attire consisted of not only the plain uniform but some kinda cliche cape o.o I knew this prince was like a model student or something. He pulled on a serious face and asked with authority, "May I ask, what is going on?"

The guy whistled nonchalantly and was about to make me look bad so obviously I cut in bluntly, "This moron bumped into me and got me late by one second." Hmm, not entirely true but none of which is false as well. Blonde said thoughtfully, "Is that so? Since this is a mere accident, you two are excused from tardiness. Names?" The idiot grinned, "Souma Kukai." I flipped my hair in annoyance (gosh, everyone else being late are now fangirling over my 'cool & spicy'-ness) and muttered, "Hinamori Amu."

Blonde (ugh, I know I shouldn't be rude to such a cute guy) blinked and asked (stated actually), "So you're the transfer student? Very well, I may provide you a tour to our school and permit you to be free from classes 'til lunch. Or are you fine on your own?"

Free from teachers or not?

"I'll take the first."


	3. Chapter 2: Royal Garden

Ch 2- Royal Garden

After entering the quiet zone, where there were no more fans at sights, also leaving me to be here... alone... with a guy...

UGH WHY ARE MY HORMONES ACTIVATING SO EARLY I'm just 11 years old dammit...

Back to harsh reality Hotori-san led me to a peculiar route. It soon led us to a botanical house and even the problem child me gaped at the large building. Glasses framed everywhere and the lovely flowers were definitely a stunning sight. I shift my legs uncomfortably and following the hint Tadase-kun WAIT NO NO ITS HOTORI SAN chuckled but not in a joking way, "It's the royal guardian."

Wait what.

My chibi face was like o.o while Tadase (I'll just call him Hotori when I talk) continued talking, "You see Seiyo doesn't have a normal student council so we're just 'guardians.' You see I'm the kings chair..." He drifted to some boring talk 'bout responsibilities and assisting faculty members (charming them of course, no where near helpful duh) and my mind was like-

Dude, you seem more like a prince than a king. Kiddy king? I wonder if the other chairs are special as well...

"Hinamori Amu san?"

"Hai?" I just realized I was probably being rude though not intended.

"Tsubemase, for disturbing your thoughts. So I was wondering if you would like to join..?"

I blinked. Twice. Three times.

"EHHH!"


End file.
